Libro raro, Ova
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Esta es la precuela de 'Nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro' Aqui se resuelven unas cuantas dudas.Nota: esta contado en primera persona.Y no se revela quien esta contando, el misterio es que ustedes adivinen quien es.


**Beyblade no me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Este fic se basa en las sombras de los personajes .Y nos muestra lo que paso antes de ''Nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro''.**

Les contare de un acontecimiento de mi vida, en lo cual aprendí algo, que tu PEOR enemigo eres tú, ya que Yami era como si fuera yo., ¿Quieren saber por qué? , esto involucra a los ''reyes'' de mi mundo, bueno, sin más les contare, cuando termine, no creo volver a mirar atrás, pero aclaro, yo odio pelear, las peleas no resuelven nada, pero en este caso….no podía dialogar.

Hacia unos 3 años, yo vivía junto con mi mejor amigo que se llama Dark, teníamos entre unos 14 y 15 años, todo comenzó en un día , dicho día era un viernes si no mal recuerdo, iba de regreso a mi casa pasando la ''Plaza desolada'' que por ahí pasan pocas personas, aparte que hay poca luz hasta para nuestros ojos .Cuando estaba en el centro de la Plaza, vi algo escondido entre los árboles, como me ganaba la curiosidad fui a ver que era, cuando lo vi mas de cercas, pude ver que era un hermoso caballo blanco con alas, que ahora sé que era un Pegaso, este resplandecía levemente en un color blanco, en la boca tenía un libro. Cuando me intente acercar el Pegaso soltó el libro y se fue volando, sin saberlo, era una de las pocas sombras que habían visto por primera vez un Pegaso. Sin más me acerque y tome el libro, me di cuenta que dicho libro era bastante antiguo, la portada tenia símbolos muy raros. Cuando lo abril, vi que el libro tenía otro idioma que no conocía muy bien, y eso que soy de las sombras que saben casi todos los idiomas, sin embargo logre identificar unas cuantas palabras, ese libro se me hizo muy interesante, por lo tanto me lo lleve a casa, si tan solo hubiera sabido que tener ese libro era un gran ¡error!

Cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que hice fue quitarme las botas en la entrada junto con mi capucha negra, eso hago para o ensuciar mucho. Después vi que en la sala, Dark estaba haciendo su tarea en la mesa de la sala. Me le acerco y me siento a su lado, miro la hora y veo que es un poco tarde, y a Dark le tocaba cocinar.

-Déjame cocinar esta vez-le digo a Dark con ojos suplicantes.

-Nop-me dice Dark aun haciendo su tarea, se perfectamente que no quiere que cocine porque haci el tendrá que dejar de hacer su tarea.

-Por favor-le digo a Dark echándomele encima y abrazándolo.

-Está bien ¬¬U-me dice Dark y suspira.

-Wiii gracias ^^-le digo a Dark y me voy a la cocina.

Cuando llego a la cocina, saco el libro y me pongo a seguir descifrando las palabras, pero me di cuenta de algo importante, era más que un simple libro, era un libro al parecer de magia….

*-*-*-*3 meses después*-*-*-*

Después de meses, logre traducir todo el libro, ahora sabia los secretos de la magia, también los de la casualidad y los de la vida, ahora no podía dejar que el libro callera en manos equivocadas. Hasta ahora Dark no me ha descubierto con el libro, de lo contrario no creo saber cómo explicarle todo este asunto.

Sin embargo….nunca imagine que los ''reyes'' de mi mundo buscaran el libro.

Unas 2 semanas después, cuando venía de la escuela junto con Dark, traía el libro en la mochila, los 2 venimos conversando tranquilamente, cuando de la nada sale un dragón de color dorado con rojo, dicho dragón me pesca de los brazos con sus garras, para mi suerte mi mochila se cayó cuando me levanto del suelo y se va volando junto con migo. Dark asustado recoge mi mochila y se pone a correr a más no poder, sin embargo las alas son más rápidas que los pies y nos pierde de vista.

El dragón me llevo hasta un castillo muy terrorífico, pero yo sabía dónde estaba, era el castillo de los ''reyes''.

Estaba en problemas, lo sabía bien, por la manera en la que me mandaron traer es que algo quieren. De las sombras salen 2 sombras que yo conozco muy bien, una de ellas es Blood Hyoma, y la otra es Shadow Ryuga, esas 2 sombras me odian a morir, la cual no se la razón. En eso se me acerca la sombra tipo Blood.

-No sé que hiciste esta vez, pero los reyes quieren verte-me dice Blood Hyoma.

-''Que no sea por lo del libro''-digo en mi mente angustiado-Ni yo lo sé-

-Con él nunca se sabe-susurra Shadow Ryuga.

Después esos 2 me llevan ante Diva y Apolo, ellos son los ''reyes'' de nuestro mundo, cuando llegamos ellos hacen que me ponga de rodillas.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?-me pregunta Diva.

-No lo sé-susurro con ganas de llorar pero me aguanto.

-Tú hace MESES encontraste un libro-me dice Apolo.

-Si-susurro.

-Ese libro es muy importante, nos lo tienes que dar-me dicen los 2 muy severos.

Me quedo callado, y siento que para mí el tiempo se detiene, pienso en que ¿Qué sucederá si les doy el libro? Sucedería un caos, no… ¡simplemente no puedo dejar que suceda!

-Gomen….pero no-les digo ocultando mis ojos con mis cabellos.

-¿Cómo dices?-me preguntan los 2.

-Yo pienso…. ¡Que no se los daré!-les digo saliendo corriendo.

Ellos me intentan inmovilizar, demo, una fuerza más grande que ellos se los impide. Mientras yo trato de evadir a los guardias, aunque me duele en el alma me pongo a pelear, ya que esta vez no arreglare nada hablando.

Intentando llegar al piso de abajo, me acorralan las sombras más fieles a Diva y a Apolo, me pongo a enfrentarlos, pero no logro hacer mucho porque no quiero lastimarlos.

Pierdo el conocimiento después de un golpe en la nuca….

Cuando despertó veo que estoy encadenado a la pared en la sala del trono de Diva y Apolo.

-¿Pensabas escapar?-me pregunta Diva.

Yo no responso y bajo la mirada, eso obviamente era como un ''Si'' silencioso.

-Lo suponía, entonces ¿Quieres que tomemos medidas drásticas?-me pregunta Apolo fríamente.

Yo no vuelvo a responder, no tenia caso hacerlo.

-No nos ensuciaremos las manos contigo-me dicen los 2 y sonríen maléficamente.-Mejor te dejaremos que te enfrentes a tu peor enemigo.

-¿Cómo que mi peor enemigo?-les pregunto.

-Ya lo sabrás-me dice Diva.- ''No será capaz de ganarle y nos dará el libro, y si llega a ganarle, tomaremos medidas aun mas drásticas''-

De las sombras sale un chico ¡idéntico a mí! Solo que él tiene los ojos morado fuerte.

-Encárgate de el-le dicen los 2 y ellos se desaparecen.

El chico se me acerca a mi…..saben que, a ese chico vamos a llamarlo Yami.

-Sabes algo….yo nací de tu dolor-me dice Yami tomándome de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto confundido.

-Yo nací de tu resentimiento hacia los demás, de tu tristeza, de tu dolor-me dice Yami sonriendo fríamente.

-Yo no siento resentimiento hacia nadie-le digo a Yami.

-Claro que sí, pero todo el dolor por el cual as pasado me fortaleció, por lo tanto…soy más fuerte que tu-me dice Yami sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eso no puede ser-susurro para luego recibir un golpe en el estomago, el cual me saca el aire, pero me recuero rápidamente.

Luego el retrocede un poco y se voltea, no logro ver que está haciendo, yo desesperadamente intento soltarme de las cadenas, pero no logro mucho ya que son muy fuertes.

-No podrás escapar-me dice Yami y sacando una guadaña que era idéntica a la mía solo que en color morado fuerte.

Yo no le respondo e intento aun soltarme, e se voltea y camina lentamente hacia mí como si fuera una película de terror, yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, evidentemente tenía miedo.

De la nada el tiempo se detuvo….para todos menos para mí, me di cuenta porque Yami se quedo quieto como estatua no respiraba ni parpadeaba, y lo demás también se quedo congelado.

De la nada se escucho una voz…una voz muy familiar

-No puedes dejarme morir solo-me dice la voz.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto asustado.

-¿Quién soy?...solo te diré que soy alguien muy parecido a ti-me dice la voz.

-Tú eres…. ¿Reiji?-le pregunto a la voz.

-Quizás, no te debes rendir, aun no, recuerda que yo no podría vivir sin ti, todavía tengo que enfrentar muchas cosas en el camino, si te pierdo ¿Qué podría hacer después?-me dice la voz.

El tenía razón…

-Entiendo-susurro y cierro los ojos.

El tiempo regresa, Yami se vuelve a mover y se acerca a mí.

Simplemente…Reiji…..el….el me pido que no me rindiera, mi otra mitad me lo pidió, simplemente…. ¡todavía no debo perder!

-¡Veras que si podre!-digo y de la nada me sale una flama azul del ojo izquierdo, saque las fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y conseguí romper las cadenas.

Después de eso comenzó una pelea entre Yami y yo, la verdad, el que se está arriesgando al máximo soy yo ¿Saben por qué? Bueno, yo solo tengo mi guadaña como arma jejejeje.

Después de una gran batalla entre los 2, logro hacer que Yami choque contra el muro y se quedo medio noqueado por el impacto, ante eso yo salgo corriendo a más no poder, ahora si pase entre los guardias, ellos esta vez no podrían pararme, esa flama en mi ojo me había dado mucha fuerza….me pregunto si eso tendrá que ver con el libro.

Por obra de ¿magia? Quien sabe no pensaba muy bien, llegue a la parte de abajo, justo cuando creí que estaba por salir, aparecen Blood Hyoma, junto con Faust, Blue Kyoya, Blue Zeo, también vi a Orange Gingka, y por último, veo a Shadow Ryuga.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?-me pregunta todos los presentes al unisonó.

Yo por otra parte no les respondo, pienso en como saldré de esta.

Y en eso llega Yami, que o se le veía muy contento, y para colmo traía espada en mano.

-''¿Ahora qué haré?''-digo en mi mente pidiendo un milagro.

Todos comienzan a acorralarme, dejándome en un callejón sin salida, sin remedio vuelvo a sacar mi guadaña, para mi des fortuna, los demás también ya sacaron su arma, y ¡sacaron cañones! ¡Kami sálvame de esta!

-Esta vez no podas escaparte-dice Blood Hyoma, comenzándose a reír como desquiciado, todos los demás le siguieron y también comenzaron a reírse igual.

*-*-*-*Minutos después*-*-*-*

Se estaba librando una mini guerra hay, pero por Kami, ¡eran 7 contra 1!

Solamente que ahora 4 de ellos se habían desquiciado con mi resistencia….creo, no sé ellos están locos y se desquician de la nada, y me empiezan a lanzar cosas sin razón.

En eso Yami y Blood sacan unas enormes agujas y me las empiezan a lanzar, ante eso si me espanto un poco, estaba bien que me lanzaran dagas, espadas, flechas, cosas con filo, etc. Pero no unas agujas, logre esquivar todas, al menos eso creí cuando una de la nada va a dar contra mi guardapelo que siempre traigo escondido, en un movimiento rápido la vuelvo a esquivar….pero…con eso me distraje y Blood me arrojo una aguja al ojo y esa no la pude evitar, sin remedio esa aguja se me encajo en el ojo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-se me oye gritar debido al dolor, solo me saco la aguja y veo mucha sangre, me agarro la herida debido a que duele como no tienen idea.

-¿Ahora sí que aras?-me pregunta Blue Kyoya burlándose de mi situación.

-Watashi…. ¡me largo de aquí!-les grito sacando una bomba de humo como última oportunidad, no la quería usar porque eso casi me mata hasta a mi por el humo.

Sin remedio la activo y la dejo caer al suelo, en unos segundos la habitación se cubre totalmente de gris, que es el color del humo, eso deja a todos tosiendo, cuando se dispersa el humo, yo ya no estaba allí.

*-*-*-*Después de un laaaarguisimo rato corriendo, y ocultándome*

Logro llegar a mi casa quejándome aun del dolor, cuando entro me voy al baño a limpiar la herida, después de un rato me vende ese ojo y me pongo a pensar que será de mi ahora que perdí ese ojo, no quiero que nadie se entere, haci que voy a mi cuarto y me pongo a hacer un pequeño trabajo, tardo una cuantas horas y termino, logre hacer un ojo artificial, solo que era de color rojo, no logre hacerlo azul.

**Semanas después….**

-Aquí vamos-susurro poniéndome el ojo artificial.

Cuando Dark llego hace semanas, no sabía nada y no se dio cuenta de mi herida, por lo cual me sentí mas aliviado, el tenia el libro y me lo regreso, ahora sé que no lo puedo tener con migo.

-Voy a manejar la mente de un humano para que regale este libro a alguien cercano a Reiji-digo hablando solo.

Y haci mande ese libro a la tierra, al mundo ''real'', solo sé que al tipo que controle le dio el libro a alguien llamado Doji, solo esperare a ver qué pasa.

-Solo espero que Aiko y Rex no se entrometan-susurro.

Recuerdo que hace días esos 2 también buscaban el libro, por eso mejor mande el libro lejos.

Ahora suelo ser mas solitario porque no hablo mucho con los demás, aparte uso un parque en el ojo de color blanco, que nunca se ve.

-Me pregunto…..si Dark estará bien-vuelvo a susurrar mirando el cielo.

Ayer Dark se fue el mundo ''real'', por eso no sé como este.

_Me había quedado solo._

_Al menos eso creí…_

_**¿Saben quién soy verdad?**_

_**The end**_


End file.
